


The Mostly Gay Not Couple Series [Podfic]

by greeniron, YourFairyGodfather



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFairyGodfather/pseuds/YourFairyGodfather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Brittany are really, really not dating. Most of the time, they remember this.  (With added Klaine in the last two stories.)</p>
<p>Only one of the stories is posted on AO3 so far, for the other stories see http://yourfairygodfather.tumblr.com/masterpost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mostly Gay Not Couple Series [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amicable Exes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/957452) by [YourFairyGodfather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFairyGodfather/pseuds/YourFairyGodfather). 



 

 

[M4b](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MostlyGayNotCouple/Mostly%20Gay%20Not-Couple%20Series.m4b) (85.7 MB)            ||||||            [Mp3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MostlyGayNotCouple/MostlyGayNotCoupleMp3s.zip) (94.1 MB)

 

Length: 1:33:29

 


End file.
